Over His Heart
by Smallerinfinity
Summary: AU where James Kidd is actually a guy. James finds himself falling for Anne, and Edward tries to help. What will Anne do when a druken blunder from the past reveals Kidd's feelings for her? First Fanfic, constructive criticism is welcome. One-shot. Will continue if asked.


James Kidd sat in a corner table in a tavern on Nassau. Around him were some of his frequent companion, Thach, Kenway, and a few others. They sat laughing and sharing old tales of their time at sea.

"…..and then, he fell off the ship!" laughed Kenway finishing off one of his tales.

Kidd listened, chuckling to himself, but he couldn't help but wonder where Anne was. He was running low on rum, and in all honesty he missed her. Kidd had recently found himself drinking a little faster just so he could see her a little sooner. As if reading his mind Anne came by to check on them. After getting the other men's orders she turned to him.

"Same thing Jim?" he nodded and she smiled, and as she turned to walk away, she ever so slightly brushed her hand over his leg; then she was gone.

James had a growing suspicion that Anne liked him, but he wasn't sure if she genuinely had feelings for him, or if he was just something to pass the time before Jack returned. Either way James felt himself craving her presence. He needed her next him, and every time she returned with more rum he would drink it as fast as he could, hoping that she would soon bring another round.

He knew that regardless of his feelings for Anne, which he still wasn't sure of, he couldn't publically show emotions. At least, not the emotions he was feeling. The emotions he felt would eventually bring commitment and retirement, and that was unacceptable. Pirates don't feel emotions, other than lust, lust for gold, lust for the occasional woman, but that wasn't a commitment. That was a one night thing. James knew that if he showed his feelings, the ones being brought out by the rum, strengthened. He knew he would become a laughing stock. Pirates should have no greater commitment than gold and rum. He would lose his reputation.

But with each round Anne brought by, he felt his resolve crumbling, and then suddenly he couldn't take it. Her fiery red hair looked beautiful; she looked beautiful. As she turned to walk away, he grabbed her wrist and spun her into his lap; wrapping one arm around her waist. She seemed confused at first, and then she settled into his side. He sighed ever so slightly, pleased. The men continued their conversation unfazed by his actions, for it was not uncommon for someone to try and flirt with the barmaid, except for Edward. He eyed James for a moment, and turned back to the conversation smiling to himself.

James turned his attention to the woman in his lap. She engaged herself into the men's conversation; laughing with them, and making them laugh. He himself had to laugh at a particularly funny story she told at Edward's expense, and when he did she turned and looked at him. Smiling, she began to pepper kissed from the side of his mouth, across his jawline, and down his neck. The kisses were gentle, and her lips were amazingly soft. He felt himself gasp involuntarily, and she smiled against him before settling down in the crook of his neck.

After a few minutes she sighed and lifted her head up to look at him.

"Jim, your jacket is itchy. Can you take it off?"

He nodded quickly, and began to try to take off his jacket while keeping Anne in his lap. When he had finally accomplished the feat, he threw the jacket unceremoniously in the corner. Anne settled back down into the crook of his neck, and feeling brave James wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He could smell her scent and it was wonderful. He could feel her warm breath on his neck, and where his jacket was very thick, his shirt was not. He could feel every point where her body touched his chest. He could feel her heartbeat, slow and steady.

They sat like that for a good while, Anne resting, and James laughing at the stories being exchanged, until Anne suddenly lifted her head off his neck and stood up. James gave her a questioning look, and she began to walk away.

"Be back in a moment Jim," she called over her shoulder, and then she was gone.

James turned back to his companions to see them all looking at him. He glared at them for a moment, but none of them said a word.

"What are you looking at?" he questioned.

"Nothing James, we just didn't think you'd be brave enough to make a move on Anne." Edward replied. His voice was slurred and slow.

"I-I wasn't making a move," stuttered James.

"You pulled her into your lap James," said Edward.

"So,"

"Her hands were all over you Kidd,"

"So,"

"You took off your damn jacket for her. It's freezing out her James. Why would you do that?" questioned Edward.

"She asked me to," Kidd replied.

"Fine James say whatever you want, but you like her, and I think she likes you to," with that said Edward grabbed his and Thach's tankards and threw the contents on Kidd's shirt.

"What the hell Kenway; why would you do that?" yelled Kidd. Edward had been right, it was winter, and though they were in the Caribbean it was still cold. Kidd began to shiver.

"You'll figure it out soon enough," smirked Edward.

Anne had returned in time to see Edward's act of insanity. Grabbing Kidd a towel, she rushed towards him, and helped mop up his dripping shirt.

"Jim, why don't you take of your shirt. I'll have someone wash it for you," offered Anne.

James nodded and began to pull up his shirt. He had pulled it halfway up his stomach when he stopped suddenly.

"I hate you Kenway," James hissed. Edward smiled knowingly.

A few weeks ago James had gotten particularly drunk, and had set out after a tattoo artist. He knew that if he pulled off his shirt and they saw the tattoo he would never hear the end of it.

"How did you know?" questioned James.

"I followed you," replied Edward smiling.

"Jim, just take off your shirt you'll catch a cold if you stay in that," said Anne. She had no idea what the two men were talking about, but she was determined not to let Jim get sick.

"I'll just put my jacket back on," came his reply.

"That won't help you Kidd, if you don't want to get sick I suggest you take off your shirt," yelled Edward, "You can put your jacket on after."

James scowled, and then sighed in defeat. He once again began to pull up his shirt. He paused for a moment after his entire stomach was revealed. Turning, he saw Anne had a blush on her face. At least all his assassin training had paid for something. Gathering his resolve he quickly yanked off the rest of his rum soaked shirt, and tossed it to the floor. He couldn't look at Anne so he just hung his head in shame, waiting for her reaction.

The first thing Anne had noticed about the bare chested Kidd was he was very muscular. She found herself staring at his perfectly sculpted stomach, but as she worked her eyes up her torso, something caught her eye. Over where his heart was, there was a tattoo. It had a name on it, written with the most beautiful cursive. Behind the name were the wings of an angel. She gasped as she read the name on his heart _Anne_. It was her name. A strong feeling wormed its way into her heart and before she knew what she was doing she was kissing him.

James was waiting, waiting for her enraged reaction, waiting for her to slap him, waiting for her to leave, and then all of a sudden her soft lips were on his. She was kissing him hungrily, and he hadn't realized it but he was doing the same. He put his hand on her waist and lifted her onto the table. He slid his body in-between her leg and she let out a gasp. Her hands went to his hair, and he pressed his thumbs into her hips causing her to open her mouth in a gasp of pleasurable pain. He began to kiss his way across her jaw, down her throat, when he suddenly pulled back, sure of his feelings, sure of everything.

"Marry me," he gasped "Marry me Anne."

"Jim," she began, but he silenced her.

"Marry me and I'll build you a magnificent house and you'll have servants to do everything for you. Marry me and you'll never have to work again, but you can if you want to. Marry me and you can come with me on adventures, but you don't have to. Marry me and we'll have the most beautiful kids, but not if you don't want them. Forget Jack and marry me."

Anne gasped. He was promising her a life, and not just a life, but a life with choices. She sensed an underlying message in his words. _Marry me and we'll have the most beautiful kids, but not if you don't want them_, he was saying he would retire for her; he would leave the life of pirating to raise a family if she wanted him to. She was thinking about it, for it was not a decision to be taken lightly, when he spoke again, his breath tickling her neck.

"I love you."

Those three words did her in. She pulled his face back to hers and kissed him, hard. She ran her hands from his toned stomach across his chest, tracing her name with her fingers. He broke away.

"Does that mean yes?" he asked, his eyes hopeful.

"Yes oh yes Jim, of course I'll marry you," She replied gleefully.

"What about Jack?" asked Thach, thoroughly ruining the couples happy moment.

"I'll pay for a divorce myself if I have to," said James. His tone was icy.

"Oh we were never really married," said Anne "Jack is no more my husband than any man in this room."

James smiled at that. He then realized that he was still bare chested and standing in-between Anne's legs. He slid out, grabbed his jacket, and put it on. He saw Anne scowl a little bit. Grinning he slid his body back between her legs.

"I'll buy a softer one, I promise. You can pick it out yourself," he saw her smile at that. He then grabbed her and helped her off the table, and sat himself back in his chair pulling her with him. Suddenly Edward yelled to a barmaid.

"Next round is on me, my friend just got engaged!"


End file.
